The Book Thief:The new kid of Himmel Street
by PsychoJose15
Summary: Josef Speer, the cousin of Rudy, comes to town in Himmel Street. He then bumps onto the two "Lovebirds" Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner. What will they do to him in order to grab his attention and force him to join them and steal some apples? Find out in this alluring, yet comical fan-chapter!(Also, in the comments, if you want, tell me what they remind you of together!*Guess it*)


Chapter 16: The new kid of Himmel Street

**_A little information about Josef:_**

**_Name: Josef Speer (J pronounced with Y. That's one of the letters Germans pronounced in their alphabet.)_**

**_Clothing: Long brown pants, white socks, Brown leather Mountain or Hiking boots, glasses, and a rugby sweater_**

**_Looks: A size of 6'3 feet tall, (which means he's the tallest 13 year old boy in Germany back then), Dark brown eyes, brown hair,(Almost identical to Hitler's hair color), normal white skin, hairy arms and legs, a little chubby, but strong, and has a clean cut haircut, like kids in the 1930's._**

**_Personality: Friendly and kind, well mannered, smart, a little of a goody two shoes person, strict, proper, and he swears a bit often, like Pfiffikus, but almost much vulgar than how he would swear._**

**_Personal things: He was born on the star of the Capricorn, he's a sweetheart to many girls, a good friend to his classmates, his uncle is Albert Speer, and he has a fetish with heart rates and breathing rates. So he would hide an antique stethoscope in his antique drawer.  
_**

Liesel began to stroll around the market in Himmel Street. She was told by Rudy that they would meet here and plan to steal a few things in the market. "Saukerl…." She sighed angrily. "Why is he late? Saukerl…" Her breath puffed with some steam, which sent hints that she would be fuming mad. A few minutes later, Rudy arrived. "Sorry for getting late, Liesel…. I guess you were impatient, Saumensch?" He told softly with a smirk. That smirk he showed. The type where a friend is showing his "Are you upset, my friend?" smirk as he or she does his or her victory dance after winning a game. Liesel always hated that smirk so much. "Oh, please. At least I would shower much faster than you, Jesse Owens" Chuckled Liesel, trying to beat him. "Enough. We're stealing food to ration them, not starting an insult war with each other. Now let's find the apples!"

Rudy then ran out and bumped into something, making him fall down on his back and hit his head on the ground. "Hey, Dummkopf! Watch where yooooouuuu….." His words stopped slowly when he looked up at the figure. It towered over him like the giant from Jack and the beanstalk. It asked sternly "You what,sir?" Rudy's legs began to shake violently in fear and his heart quivered as if it was cold in winter, even though its summer and most flowers already blossomed and many plants grew right now. Liesel slowly looked from his brown shoes all the way up to the foggy glasses from a bit of humidity. So tall, she thought "I'm waiting…." He mentioned. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i Nothing, cousin! We weren't calling you anything! Right, Liesel?!" He stared at her with a "We're dead meat" glare. "R-r-r-r-right! We were just walking around the market!" "Oh…. How rude of me….. My name is Josef Speer. Cousin of Rudy. Nephew of Speer." He pointed out. Rudy snickered a bit "You don't have to be formal, cousin. Anyway, You're new at Hitler youth, right, Josef?" He asked. "Yes I am, Rudy"

"Good thing you know my name, Hohe Kerl" He was nicknamed Tall man in Hitler Youth. "H-h-hi, I'm Liesel... I-i-i didn't know you were his c-cousin..." She nervously uttered, her heart beginning to race in fear of what he would do. "I am his cousin. Anyway, What I'm doing right now, if you're asking, is just strolling around in the farmer's marker, doing absolutely nothing." "Gut!" Rudy exclaimed. "Good! Do you mind if you….. **Stole** something?" He showed the grin again. "St-st-st-st-steal?! No way! I will not steal! I'm a citizen, not a crook!" He denied. He was a disciplined boy, beat him a few times and he will behave much better. "Please, Josef! Liesel and I need you! You could be our guardian!" If Rudy thought he would say yes, he had another thing coming to him. This boy would rather buy things rather than steal. "Why should I steal? Isn't it illegal to steal apples and tomatoes in the market? Just buy them. That's better than going to jail..." Josef was taught to not steal by Rudy's father, Albert Speer, who was at work right now. Albert was the strict one and followed rules, which means that Josef and Speer share the same blood. Funny, huh? One child takes an obedient side while the other has the rebellious side.

Rudy then huddled with liesel and whispered. "Verdammen sie… Damn it….. He won't budge… We need him to help us somehow" "How will we persuade him? I'm too scared to threaten him!" She whimpered, knowing she won't take on a 6'3 foot tall boy who was the same age as them. He would pulverize them faster than a shop owner would shout "Polizei!" to stop the madness Rudy had an idea. An idea he would owe Liesel for. "What if you persuaded him?" "Persuaded him?" She asked? She had no idea what he meant since she was too busy worrying about the tall boy who would kill them. "You know… like what women do when they want to get men easily….." The grin came back. Liesel then began to blush slightly. "You mean…. _Seduce _him into joining us?!" She yelped. He nodded with a mischievous grin. "You're gonna do it, Saumensch? After all, he is easy to fool since he's so naive, gullible, and too nice and kind." Liesel actually was relieved that he won't beat them up, but she really disliked his idea. She grabbed him by the front of his collar and growled at him. "I will not do it! You perverse!" She hissed at him like an anxious and furious alleyway cat in Germany, her voice filled with dripping venom. It almost sounded like a snake, ready to strike at her prey with her fangs. "You pervert! I will rip your heart out and feed it to the hounds if you force to do so!"

Her esophagus and windpipe ached from her anger and she began to pant in fury as she held him tightly and she stared into his ocean blue eyes, which was surrounded with lemon yellow hair. He blushed a little at her grasp. "It'll be worth it! I promise I owe you something, really!" Liesel's hands let go of his collar and they went down to his arms, now grasping them. "I will make sure that you will bleed when I'm done with you…" She forced her nails to dig through Rudy's skin in his arms, her nails sharp and strong enough to draw some blood. She tried harder to draw more blood. He writhed and winced in pain "Let me go, please! I'll find any book that you want!" She stopped injuring him and let his arms go. "Any book….. That I want?" Liesel asked. "Y-yeah! Any book…. I'll find some for you! Honest!" She sighed. "Alright…. Verdammt…. This better be worth the trouble, Rudy. It better be worth it…." She then ran to him shyly, preparing to do what she would hate Rudy and beat him for: Seducing an innocent boy into joining the group and force him to steal.

"Hallo, **_Josef_**~" She spoke, showing a sweet and cute smile as her eyelashes fluttered softly at him. "Hallo…" Josef responded seriously, not knowing what this peculiar girl might do to him. "Would you help us and steal a few apples, just for me?" Liesel's eyelashes fluttered again, like butterfly wings. She got closer and saw the frown on his face. "Nein" He answered. "There's no way in hell and heaven and the whole entire planet earth, universe, and galaxy will I ever steal anything just for you. Even if my father himself and Uncle Albert told me to steal things, I guarantee you for sure that I will not steal just so you two can eat for free..." She worried that she lost his trust. Her chin quivered a little and Josef saw her eyes. She almost cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please, Josef, Please! Do it for us! Please!" She ran and clung onto his arm tightly and sobbed on it, her arms wrapping around his, which was covered by the sleeve of his black and white striped rugby sweater. She sneakily checked if he was blushing. It worked. Guess when it comes to fooling people, she's good at it as well as stealing.

She then buried her face on his chest and began to sob her poor, small heart out. He felt her tears seep through his rugby sweater. They felt cold, like a winter night in Himmel Street. After she calmed down a bit, Josef tried resisting her charm. "I cannot steal..." "Josef!~" She then stroked his hair. So soft… So curly…. Her fingers tangled by his curly hair as she tugged it softly, playing around with it. His cheeks were glowing red. "Josef, sweetie... Please do it… Für Mich" Her own heart raced a little, but she was more relaxed than Josef. "Oh, you are so strong, Josef…. So strong to carry me if I was hurt~. If my body was covered in scars… And bruises….. Your strong and burly arms will protect me from harm~." She rubbed his rough and firm hand with her soft and smooth hand, their fingers now intertwining. He gulped as he listened to her. It looked like they were holding hands. So adorable. Not for the girl, that's for sure….. Liesel then grabbed his hand and let him place it on her arm so that he can feel how soft she was. Liesel moaned a little from his touch, now her blush glowing pink on her cheeks. She felt so velvety~ So soft... So alluri- No! This isn't right, he thought. I can't! I just can't! I must go to father and tell him about these robbers! But I cannot arrest them! I'll feel guilty for them! Thoughts raced through his mind, unsure of what to do as he listened to Liesel's sweet voice "Josef, sweetheart…. Don't leave us poor people to die lonely without you~….. **_You wouldn't want us to suffer…. To feel pain…. To die a slow, painful death in front of you…_** _Would you, Josef_?" She managed this act pretty well. She may be a reader and a robber, but she can be an actress or even a drama queen or drama princess as well... "N-n-not really…." He then tried to walk away from this unusual girl, but she held on tightly.

**_Life lesson to love and teenage girls for teenage boys: Once a girl grabs your arm and holds you tightly, her clinging is very strong and there will be no escape. Especially when she's in love with you._**

"Josef! ~" She moaned his name cutely and seductively, placing her body close to his, letting him feel how small and defenseless she was to him. 'I could've beaten him up easily. Just like that jerk, Ludwig' she thought in her mind, now imagining herself punching the smirk out of Rudy's lemon haired face. That would really bring a bright smile to her face. Well, for now. As she felt his robust body near her, she placed her hand on his chest softly and began to rub it pleasurably, feeling the fabric of the black striped rugby sweater as she made her hand press down on his chest softly. She felt his heart pumping blood quickly. He's feeling nervous…. Embarrassed….. Unsure of trusting her….. She then placed her ear on his chest. By then, his cheeks were burning hot. She felt and heard the now fast beating heart on his chest, giggling softly. "I can hear your little heartbeat, Josef…. It's so fast…. And soft… I love sweethearts… Especially when they're nice to me~." She then tiptoed up so her height was the same as his and she licked his neck slightly. Josef's heart raced with embarrassment and shyness, trying not to think naughty thoughts about Liesel in his mind. As Rudy watched, he showed the accursed smirk Liesel hated so much. I knew you had it in you, Saumensch. You might even be ready to give _me_ a kiss, Liesel. _**A** _**_kiss_**

She almost growled at Rudy, but then looked at the blushing boy and smiled sweetly at him as she placed her palm on his chest. "I can feel your heartbeat, Josef~. Ihr schlagendes Herz…." With her free hand, she rubbed his left cheek. To Josef, her fingers were soft. He knew about the differences of a male and female sexually, mentally, emotionally, and physically at science class and all, but this…. He was never taught this before. Liesel felt the little stubble of hair on his cheek and she giggled, the hairs tickling her. She then grabbed his hand softly….. And placed it on her chest. His face now went from a faint pink to a great amount of red. As she controlled his hand, she made him touch her breasts. She moaned softly and tried to hide the smile while Josef was panicking inside his mind. His heart was racing and he was unsure why she liked this. "C-can you feel my heartbeat, Hohe Kerl? My sweet, soft, and unbroken heart pumping blood and beating for my life?" "I-i-i-i-i-" "Shhhhhh….." She placed a finger near his lips as she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. Her arms were so warm. His neck was so cold from working in an ice factory, where he mostly chipped and carried ice.

She first gave him a short smooch in the cheek, feeling some the heat of his blush of embarrassment on his face. She giggled a little of how pink he was. He was as pink as a sausage in the butcher shop. She leaned in closer, whispering seductively into his ear. "Ich liebe yo, Josef… I love you so much…. My heart will break and I will cry in pain if you leave… _Please don't leave me…._ **_Please…. _**" Her cute face came closer to Josef and she gave him a kiss square in the lips while her arms remained wrapped around his neck and her feet were on tiptoe. His face was now a tomato, since sausages were pinkish and tomatoes were almost crimson red. Her hands slowly went up to his cheeks and she cupped them, feeling how warm his cheeks are in her hands. "Are you okay, Josef? It looks like as if you never kissed a girl before…." She gave a sweet grin and giggled cutely. Josef was almost speechless. He gave up and shrugged it off. "F-f-f-f-fine…. I'll help…. Hopefully we won't get caught…." He walked with them, towering over everyone. Liesel secretly spat and rubbed her mouth with her hand. "Disgusting" She hissed and whispered silently. "I can't believe you made me do that. Damn you, Rudy… Soon, you will find out how much I hate you, you bastard..." "Hey! That was supposed to be my kiss, Saumensch….. And it was a good one that you gave to him…. Why won't you give me a kiss, Liesel? It'll show how much of a lover you really are." He chuckled, smirking once again. "Don't get cocky, Saukerl…. I'll get back at you someday…. You'll pay for it…."

She growled, now thinking of ways to beat up Rudy or even torture him. That was idiotic of her to do this. But it was worth recruiting a new member. She blushed a bit of how she kissed him…. How he felt on her fingers….. She almost swooned about him, but regained her consciousness and growled at Rudy. She wanted to punch him. Badly. "I found the apple baskets. 5 meters northeast of the sausage market" pointed out Josef. "Good eye, Josef" Replied Rudy as he plotted his plan to steal some apples.  
What a lovely group…. It reminds me of something familiar. A brave and bad ass boy, a rough and ready, but cute and beautiful girl, and another boy who follows orders and is smart and tall, yet nervous, cowardly, and naive. I wonder who they resemble….  
**  
Try guessing your way out of this one. The answer may be complex to you, but the question is simple…. Who do they remind _YOU  
_of? **


End file.
